Explosion of Lights
by ThatCollegeKid
Summary: At Kyoko's suggestion, Makoto, his class, and the students from other classes have decided to throw their own school festival. However, there are those among them who wish to throw a rather explosive wrench in their plans. By anonymous request. Please enjoy, and constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Makoto's gaze remained transfixed on the clouds rolling by. Chin in his palm, eyelids lowered, and his mind anywhere other than the lesson the teacher was droning on about. The clouds rolled by, his eyes tracking one before switching to another.

He was pulled from his cloud-watching by a sharp tap on his desk. He swiveled his head to his left to find Kyoko with her pencil on his desk, an annoyed look on her face that told him one thing: pay attention. He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck before nodding and looking back to the front of the classroom.

Despite this, however, his mind still remained elsewhere. The School Culture Festival was coming up and it seemed the school just did what they did every year. Hang up a few banners, have a few in-class snacks, and watch a movie. And the movies chosen typically weren't great. Makoto still cringed at the thought of the cheesy, low budget movie the teacher put on last year.

Every year, the Culture Festival was unbelievably, mind-numbingly dull. Not even Makoto's upbeat and peppy demeanor could possibly save it.

Abruptly snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the bell, Makoto sighed in relief before shoveling his books and pencils into his backpack.

"Might I ask what had you so distracted?" A flat voice entered his ears.

Smiling a bit, he looked up to see two violet eyes looking at his own hazel ones. Her arms were crossed, her right eyebrow cocked upwards slightly. Otherwise, her face remained flat as it usually was.

Kyoko's and Makoto's relationship was an interesting one if you were to ask anyone else in the class. They were an odd match to be sure, yet they seemed to have a connection that transcended traditional friendship. Everyone thought there was _something _between them, but each time they were asked, they were brushed off with a nervous denial from Makoto and a flat out "no" from Kyoko. But most saw the signs. One would stare while the other wasn't looking. Subtle touches that lasted just a bit too long, blushes that arose when one gave the other a compliment, the heartwarming smiles that they often exchanged. It was impossible _not _to see the small moments, but the pair insisted it was nothing. No one really believed them. Asahina was especially adamant. The swimmer would die before she admitted that there was nothing between Makoto and Kyoko.

"I'm just thinking about the festival coming up. I'm not really looking forward to it, if I'm being honest."

Kyoko blinked. "Is there a problem with the festival?"

"Well, I mean…we do the same thing every year, you know? Festivals are supposed to be fun and…well, festive, right? But the school festival is always so boring. It just…kinda bums me out."

Kyoko hummed in contemplation. "Well, it isn't like there aren't _other _festivals throughout the year. Why is this one so important to you?"

"Because it's one of the only festivals through the year where all of our friends are together. I mean, it's the SCHOOL festival. Everyone's here, but we never really have a good time."

"Oh, come on, Makoto! I'm sure it won't be that bad. I mean, seriously, it can't possibly get as bad as it was last year, right?

Makoto's attention was refocused to his athletic friend. Asahina bounded over to the two friends (lovebirds if she had anything to say about it) and threw an arm around Makoto's shoulder.

"At least we're all together for those awful movies, right?"

Makoto laughed quietly. "But why wouldn't we try to have a good time?"

Kyoko put a finger to her chin and closed her eyes. Why wouldn't they try to have a good time, indeed.

"Well…might I suggest maybe we all plan something together?"

Both of her friends raised their eyebrows in interest, but Makoto spoke for both. "Like, throw our own festival?"

"Surely it shouldn't be that difficult. There are many of us. I'm sure if we pooled in some money and planned it together, we could come up with something."

She blushed when those hazel eyes of his lit up in excitement. God, he was just too cute for his own good sometimes. He walked forward and enthusiastically grabbed her shoulders.

"Kyoko, that's genius! Oh, it'd be such a good time." He exclaimed, his eyes shining at the lavender haired girl.

She couldn't help but smile at him. It was a small smile, but a smile, nonetheless. He always seemed to have that effect on her. Those innocent, curious eyes, the intoxicating optimism, and the truly admirable hope he displayed. It was impossible for her not to be drawn to her smaller friend.

She didn't know how to describe what she felt about him. She knew of a possible word, but wasn't sure if it applied to her feelings, at least not yet. These emotions had been stirring in her heart for some time, but as usual, she kept it to herself, opting to sit and ponder before truly coming to a decision.

Makoto was rambling, she knew, about possible ideas. His mouth went a mile a minute as he spoke of costumes, fireworks, games, everything that made a festival a, well, festival. Asahina couldn't resist the urge to join him in his excitement, shooting off some ideas of her own.

Unbeknownst to all three of them, someone was listening in on their conversation. Their interest had been piqued.

A malicious smile formed on their face.

"A festival, huh?" A dark chuckle quietly escaped their lips. "That could be fun…"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you guys think?"

Makoto looked earnestly at his friends, gauging their reactions. At Kyoko's suggestion, he had gathered the people most likely to assist in the festival to pitch the idea. Said people included Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota, Gonta Gokuhara, Sonia Nevermind, Kazuichi Soda, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and Leon Kuwata.

Kaede clapped her hands together in excitement, nearly bouncing on her heels. "Ooooh, this sounds like a ton of fun! I am totally down with helping out with this."

"Well, if Kaede is for it, then so am I!" Kaito exclaimed, throwing an arm around Kaede's shoulder. "How about you, Gonta? It'd be a lot of fun, dontcha think?"

"Gonta would love to help! Gonta do all he can to help Makoto with festival!"

Makoto couldn't help smiling. Gonta, despite his intimidating size, was like a big kid. He and Makoto had spent many hours together, Makoto listening patiently as Gonta rabbled on about his passion: bugs. He didn't really doubt that Gonta would accept the offer to help.

Sonia smiled brightly. "Of course, I'll help. As Kaede proclaimed, 'I am down' with this, as well."

Makoto chuckled quietly at her awkward use of slang.

"Eh, sounds good to me. And if Miss Sonia is going to help, I can't possibly say no." Kazuichi mumbled that last part, looking at Sonia with a gaze Makoto recognized. He made that face a lot.

"Yeah, I guess Yasuhiro and I could help out. Not like we got anythin' else going on." Leon said lazily from behind his shoes, which were perched on the desk in front of him.

Yasuhiro nodded in agreement.

Makoto sighed happily. "You guys have no idea how much this means to me. With all you guys helping out, I think this'll go off without a hitch and we'll have an awesome festival. Now, for decorations, I was thinking-"

"HellLLOOOOO~"

Makoto nearly jumped in his skin as the classroom door swung open and slammed into the wall. In walked the queen of chaos herself, Junko Enoshima. She wore a bright smile as she quite literally marched in, a fake plastic crown atop her head. Following close behind was her older sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. She walked in much less flamboyantly, or rather, not flamboyantly at all. Her dull expression plastered onto her face gave the impression of 'I'm not interested in anything around me'. She stopped at the doorway for a moment, observing her surroundings before finally entering the room proper.

However, as she switched her gaze to the front of the room and locked eyes with Makoto, he was surprised to see her eyes widen slightly before she looked away. Makoto could have sworn he saw a hint of redness reach her ears.

_Is she sick…?_ He thought to himself.

"You all were planning a festival and you didn't think to invite little ol' me?" Junko exclaimed, throwing an arm across her forehead. "You wound me, Makoto!"

Makoto blinked. "Oh. I, uh…didn't think you'd be interested."

"_Not interested?! How could I possibly not fuckin' be?!"_ Junko shrieked, a sudden growl overtaking her formally regal tone. Makoto cringed at the volume. "I'm totally in for this shit!"

She strode up to Makoto, firmly placed her hands on his shoulders, and got up right in his face.

"So whaddya need me to do, ahoge-boy?!"

Makoto dry swallowed.

He had never minded Junko before. Yeah, she was loud, and bipolar, he was certain, but she seemed nice enough. Though, she had a bit of a reputation for over-the-top, borderline dangerous pranks. He was sure that Hajime from class two had never really quite recovered from waking up hanging upside-down on the side of the school, only tied to the roof by a single rope around a single foot.

"W-Well, Junko, w-what do you want to do?"

Letting go of him, she leaned back on her foot, finger to her chin.

"Hmmmm…." Suddenly, she put on a cutesy face and turned the squeakiness in her voice up to eleven. "Fireworks!"

"F-Fireworks?"

"Yeah! How can you have a festival without fireworks. Boom! Boom! Boom!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I looovvvee fireworks! Please, let me do it Makoto! Please please please pleeeaasseee!"

Makoto thought for a moment. Well, she was right in that sense. Even the school festival let them use sparklers during lunch. Maybe fireworks wouldn't be too bad?

"Well…okay. We can have fireworks. But you can't use any big ones. Those'll get us arrested."

Suddenly, he was barreled over as Junko tackled him to the ground.

"Thank the fuckin' GODS!" She once again growled. "You got it, ahoge-boy!"

She leapt off of him, turned on her heel, and stalked out of the room, dragging Mukuro along behind her.

Leon blinked. "What just happened?"

Junko had let go of her sister and was walking swiftly ahead of her with a purpose.

"So, I'm assuming you won't follow Makoto's wish?" Mukuro deadpanned.

Junko snorted. "Hah! Hell no! We're gonna make this a fuckin' festival they won't ever forget!"

Mukuro frowned but didn't say anything. Junko had been talking about this festival non-stop, going on and on about "despair filled festivities". She obviously had something nefarious planned. Mukuro agreed to help her. She wouldn't do anything to let down her sister. She was all she had left and would always be there for her.

But Makoto's face wouldn't leave Mukuro's mind. His smile, his curious eyes, his friendly aura. It drew her to him. Maybe…Junko wouldn't hurt him? Yeah, that had to be it. As long as Mukuro asked, Junko would keep Makoto uninjured. She hoped, at least.

As Mukuro and Junko continued down the hall, they had missed the pair of lilac eyes that tracked them, their owner's ear focused deeply on their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to put a disclaimer: I worked on this to the best of my ability to please the anonymous requester, but the narrative described in this story was a bit out of my comfort zone and this might not be what some think is my best work. I thank the requester for pushing me into new territory here. This story is more action oriented, something I do not write very often. I'm not afraid of negative feedback. I'm always open to constructive criticism as this was a bit of new ground for me and I'd like feedback, if possible.**

Kyoko was growing more agitated by the day. She had tried every resource and every tactic at her disposal, yet Junko eluded her. The blonde's home was visited as well as the areas in and around the school she frequently haunted. Mukuro was tight-lipped and seemed hostile. She wouldn't let anything slip that might indicate the location of her sister. And now, it was the day of the festival Makoto had put together. Kyoko was running out of time. Makoto. The thought of him made sweat build up on her forehead.

Normally, the detective would have recruited Makoto for assistance, but she could not this time. Based on the conversation she overheard, she had a sneaking suspicion that her friend was a target of Junko's schemes, and getting him involved would only put an even bigger bullseye on his back. So she could really only do one thing at this point, and that was to stick by Makoto. Protect him and watch his back. Well, even more so than usual.

As Kyoko arrived in the small park where Makoto had decided to hold the festival, she took in her surroundings. All in all, it was not that impressive. Small, hand-made games dotted the field, like bean bags. Still, it was certainly better than some low-budget movie. The students split off into expected groups. Asahina stuck by Sakura, Chihiro trailed behind Mondo while Touko chased after the increasingly irritated Byakuya, who had only decided to stick around to spite Asahina, who mockingly suggested he would not show because he didn't have any "real" friends.

Kyoko walked shoulder to shoulder with Makoto, even closer than normal. Makoto rattled off excitedly about what a success the makeshift festival was, pointing out what so-and-so was doing. It pleased her seeing him so happy, but she knew she couldn't be distracted.

"Kaede was super helpful! And Gonta is actually pretty good at painting. Took him a little bit to, you know, get it, but once he did, he was great!"

Kyoko hummed, not quite digesting Makoto's words. No, she was on the lookout for some blonde pigtails, which she knew would be around here somewhere.

"Kyoko? Are you alright? You seem kind of distracted."

The lavender haired detective blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry, Makoto. I'm just…" A flash of blonde caught her eye, hiding behind one of the makeshift prize booths. "looking for someone. Excuse me, Makoto. I need to go speak to one of our classmates."

Makoto nodded, though an uneasiness pervaded his actions. Kyoko was acting odd. "Yeah, I'll uh…be here."

Kyoko gave a small smile before turning away from her friend and marching towards the booth. As she rounded the edge of it, she stopped in her tracks. Standing there, leaning against a pile of…something, covered by a large white sheet.

Junko gave a smirk, locked between her teeth an almost comically large brown cigar. It was lit, its end glowing a bright orange. She gave a lazy wave.

"Hey, hey, hey, Little Miss Detective. You're a little late to the party."

A pair of eyes narrowed at her. "I'm not keen on making small-talk, Junko. What are you doing? And what is that behind you?"

Junko shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, nothing all that important. Just my idea of spicing things up."

"What idea?"

Without a word, Junko took the cigar from her mouth and lazily tossed it over her shoulder onto the sheet. Kyoko's eyes widened as she suddenly understood just what was underneath. Turning on her heel, she darted away, around the prize booth, and into the park center.

"Everyone, get-!"

She was cut off as an explosion of light and an earth-shattering rumble knocked everyone off of their feet, the booming noise setting off a ring in the student's ears. Kyoko fell to her knees and held her head to stop the shaking sensation that overcame her. She had to get to Makoto and fast.

Makoto was knocked off of his feet and fell stomach first into the grass. He groaned in not-so-mild irritation at the ringing. When he attempted to get to his knees, he suddenly felt himself forced back down as a weight settled on top of him. His arms were gently pulled behind his back and he felt his wrists being pulled together. He slowly, painfully craned his neck to observe when he caugh sight of Mukuro hovering over him, her hands working efficiently to wrap a wire around his wrists. He could feel, but not hear himself say her name.

He saw her mouth "I'm sorry" multiple times.

Yanked to his feet, he was grateful that the ringing in his ears began to fade, but it soon began to dawn on Makoto just what was happening to him.

"Mukuro…what…what are you doing?"

He received no answer as he was led into the trees near the park. After walking for a time, and receiving no answer from Mukuro as he desperately asked what was going on, he was greeted with an…odd sight to be sure. As they neared a wide-open clearing, he distinctly a saw a brightly colored cylinder, solid red with yellow stars. At the end was a line of rope, already lit with a fire slowly moving down its length towards the cannon. It was pointed straight towards the forest.

"A…cannon?"

Leaning against said cannon was none other than Junko, who seemed to be examining her nails. However, upon noticing the arrival of her new companions, she looked up and gave a broad smile.

It shook Makoto to his core.

"J-Junko? What…what is this?"

"Ooooh, my dear Makoto. What fun is a festival without a little explosions and death and destruction?!"

"W-wha-?"

Marching forward with purpose, Junko planted herself in front of Makoto, grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the cannon, seemingly almost giddy at the prospect of what was about to happen.

Mukuro looked on, a small scowl adorning her normally dull features. She didn't know if she wanted this. She wanted to make Junko happy, of course, but…Makoto made her happy. The way he looked at her, smiled at her, treated her like, well…a friend. A close friend. Mukuro didn't make friends easily. But if Junko went through with this…Mukuro wouldn't have a friend anymore.

She began to open her mouth to say something before the sound of branches and twigs snapping reached her ears. She whirled around to find Kyoko barreling through the forest at a speed that impressed even Mukuro, her brow furrowed with purpose. Before Mukuro had a chance to register and respond appropriately, Kyoko had already bolted past her and towards Junko.

On her part, Junko wasn't quite prepared for the body check she received, tackled Junko to the ground and releasing her grip on Makoto, who tumbled and planted face first onto the ground, unable to catch his fall due to his tied hands.

Mukuro watched on as Kyoko and Junko wrestled, snapped out of her thoughts at Junko's shrieking voice.

"Mukuro, wanna stop standing there like a dumbass and help me?!"

At that, for the first time in her life, Mukuro hesitated at her sister's request and her mind raced. Mukuro knew full well what Junko had in plan for Makoto, with the younger sister having ignored her pleas for something less drastic. But Kyoko was trying to save Makoto. To let Makoto live.

That is what Mukuro wanted…right?

Yes, that is what she wanted.

Defying her sister for perhaps the first and last time, she marched passed the wrestling duo and fell to her knees at Makoto's side, working diligently to untie the bonds around his wrists.

"Mukuro, what…?" Junko gasped, the rare hint of confusion evident in her voice.

In frustration, Junko finally managed to shove Kyoko off of her. She stood fully and whirled around at her sister and her former hostage.

Mukuro promptly placed herself between her sister and Makoto, her eyes narrowed in defiance.

"What's gotten into you, you idiot?!"

Mukuro's voice shook slightly as she spoke. "We're supposed to be sisters, Junko. I always listen to you. I do EVERYTHING you say. Why didn't you listen to me this time?"

"Uuughhh, you are actually being dramatic." Junko said, dramatically. "Listen, I get you want a boy toy, but there are plenty of boring people like him around."

"No. Makoto's different. He makes me feel…special." The dark haired sister almost whispered the last part, a slight blush crossing her face.

Makoto, placed directly behind Mukuro, smiled slightly. "Mukuro…"

"O-M-G, how duuuuullll! I'm getting what I want tonight, and not even my sister is standing in my way!" Junko exclaimed.

She marched forward toward her sister, ready to shove her out of the way. What she was not ready for was Mukuro to put her hands on her shoulders and keep her at bay. Junko may have been determined, but Mukuro had unquestionably the superior strength. Unbeknownst to Junko, she was directly behind the opening to the cannon.

In a moment of defiance herself, Mukuro opted to go even further than keep Junko away from Makoto: she shoved Junko away, who stumbled back and into the mouth of the cannon.

Kyoko, who had been slowly trying to creep up on Junko, immediately locked her eyes on the length of rope at the end of the cannon.

"Both of you! Move!"

Mukuro didn't need to be told twice. Taking Makoto by the hand, she bolted towards Kyoko.

At just around the same time, the spark reached the end of the rope. All three covered their ears as a boom sounded just behind them. Kyoko spared a glance back to find a hurdling ball of flame that lit up the night rocketing across the opening and into the forest, the sound of collapsing trees making for an uncomfortable and horrifying cacophony of sound. Soon, however, it faded away, as did the light.

Mukuro was the first to look up of the three, and immediately there was a deep pit in her stomach that she had never felt before. Junko, her only family, her lifeline, was gone. Mukuro had defied her and she was gone. She didn't have time to make up. For the first time in her life, Mukuro felt a dampness run down her cheek.

She was crying, yet she remained stoic. As always.

However, she was again pulled from her inner ruminations at a warmth that suddenly enveloped her. Looking down, she saw Makoto, his arms wrapped around her.

"Mukuro…I'm sorry."

That was it. That was all he said. And honestly, that was all Mukuro needed. She didn't hug him back, but she settled into the friendly aura of her friend.

Kyoko, for her part, couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Makoto to take initiative and comfort a friend, even if he had literally just had his own life on the line mere moments ago.

They all stood in silence as Mukuro silently cried. But inside, she felt something that Junko said was bad. She said it would feel bad. That the opposite emotion would feel better. But this one…it felt good.

She felt hope.

The three of them never spoke of what happened in that clearing that night. There was really no point. The perpetrator was gone. The just told everyone that a firework had malfunctioned. When asked of Junko's whereabouts, the answer was simple and believable: she dropped out of school at a moment's notice and never looked back. No one really questioned it.

But everyone noticed that Mukuro had come a bit out of her shell. She wasn't Junko levels of energy, but she smiled more. Kyoko smiled a bit more too.

It was all Makoto could really ask for.


End file.
